Misguidance
by AlienGuy02
Summary: A robot named Metal Anne is sent to wipe out Sonic and his friends. But although she obeys Eggman, she hates him too. In fact, she hates all organic life. Will she ever realize that not all organics are bad? It's not easy being misguided...


**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

First off, I would like to point out what each font style means in this or any of my stories.

**Bold** – Used for loud speaking

_Italic_ – Emphasizes words or is used for thoughts

Underline – Used for flashback scenes

Second, to whomever takes the time to read this, I sincerely thank you, and if you'd review it, that'd be cool too.

Third, if you're going to say something like "OMG THIS STORY SUX" or "OMG THE SERIES YOU'RE WRITING FOR SUX" or "OMG YOU SUX" then don't bother. BE NICE AND/OR CONSTRUCTIVE WITH YOUR REVIEWS. Okay? Okay.

Fourth, Sonic the Hedgehog and all related characters are © their respective owners.

Metal Anne is © to me.

Finally, I like eggs.

Alright, now let's start this baby!

Misguidance

Chapter 1: Conference Room

…

…

…

_Disengaging sleep mode..._

Those words appeared before a robot's vision right before its (or rather her) irises, which were a bright red, flickered into existence within her creepy black eyes. This robot had red armor for her main color, and a silver muzzle decorated her face. Her arms were also silver, her forearms resembling strange containment units, and ending in five sharp fingers on each hand. Her tail was somewhat short, poking out from just above her rear. The insides of her ears were also silver, the spines coming from the back of her head were short, but the three bangs coming from her forehead were somewhat longer. And even though she was a robot, she still wore actual clothes.

She had a dark red t-shirt with a yellow collar while a diagonal yellow stripe went over her right breast. More yellow stripes ended the shirt's sleeves, and another one was located on the bottom. On her bottom half were jeans that went down past her knees which were being held up by a belt resembling a chain, but two black boots with three red straps on the bottoms of the legs covered a small portion of her jeans and rose up just past her knees, and the soles were dark gray. She also wore a silver (no surprise there) and somehow reflective cape that she used to absorb energy projectiles and then fire them back at her foes as transparent bursts of an unknown energy.

The pod she was in slowly opened up, letting out some steam, then she stepped out into the bland yet mechanical-looking room and stretched.

_Engaging self-inspection._

Those words ran through her computer brain as it started scanning her to make sure she was completely fit.

_Vitality...100%_

_AI...Functional_

_Weapons...Optimal_

_Chaos Emeralds...7_

_Self-inspection complete._

Good, she was ready for anything. She was just about to leave her chambers when an Egg Pawn suddenly rushed in and turned to face the more impressive robot.

_Sheesh, did Robotnik ever program his other robots to knock before coming into my room?_ She thought. She looked down at the Egg Pawn with a neutral expression. "Why did you just barge into my room like that, Egg Pawn #4712?" she asked it.

"Metal Anne, Dr. Eggman requests that all of his robots, including you, report to the conference room immediately. Do not dawdle, because judging by the look on his face, it seems to be an important matter." it responded. It then turned and left the room in a hurry.

Metal Anne shook her head. "Ugh... What does he want now?" she said to herself. "I've obtained just about every single Chaos Emerald AND I have them in me right now. What other important matters could he want us to attend to besides world domination?" Metal Anne just shrugged, however, and decided to just do what the Egg Pawn told her to do. She wandered out of her room, then started walking down the large building's hallway towards the conference room.

_Just why do I keep working for that fatso when I seriously hate his guts? Is there something keeping me from it?_ She thought. _...Oh yeah, it's because I'm waiting for the perfect moment to do so._

When Metal Anne finally got to the conference room, her eyes were greeted by hundreds upon hundreds of Eggman robots. Egg Pawns, E-Series robots, even robots who's designs were stolen from the Guardian Units of Nations themselves, or GUN for short, plus two particular robots who stood out from all the rest besides her and were standing next to each other.

Metal Anne approached the two, and they turned their heads to her when they heard her coming up.

"You too, Metal Sonic and Metal Knuckles?" she asked the two. "Yes." the blue one, who was Metal Sonic, simply replied. "Although we don't know why we were summoned, the reason will become clear any second." Metal Knuckles added.

As if on cue, a bald fat man with a large, caramel-colored, handlebar mustache and a somewhat long nose wearing a pair of shades, a red turtleneck jacket with white stripes going down the arms plus one going down the chest along with two gold-colored buttons on each side of that stripe, orange cuff links and a silver-colored button at the very bottom of the jacket on the left and right appeared on the stage.

He also wore white gloves and a black jumpsuit with boots that had similar white stripes going down to the bases of their toes and similar silver buttons on the ankles.

All of the robots, including Metal Sonic, Metal Knuckles, and Metal Anne, turned their attention to the man on the stage. "Good afternoon, my creations!" the one called Eggman began. "Before I begin, I would like to congratulate Metal Anne, our second-in-command, for finding all seven of the Chaos Emeralds. Pretty much no attempts at getting all of them for my nefarious deeds besides the Dark Gaia incident have ever been successful, until now that is!" All of the robots just looked to him as he continued.

"And now that this feat has been accomplished, I want every one of us to stage a full-fledged assault!" After he said this, Metal Anne slowly raised her hand into the air, which Eggman promptly took notice of. "What is it, Metal Anne?"

"A full-fledged assault on...who and/or what, exactly?" the female robot asked.

"I was just getting to that. We will all attack the one that I so utterly despise with all my being..." he said. He took out a remote control from one of the pockets in his jacket and pressed the single button on there. At that, the room darkened as an image of a blue hedgehog resembling Metal Sonic with green eyes, tan arms, white gloves, a tan chest and stomach along with a same-colored muzzle, no bangs, white socks, and red sneakers with a single horizontal stripe on both of them along with golden buckles on those stripes appeared, plus dark gray soles.

"The one called Sonic the Hedgehog!" Eggman exclaimed into the microphone that sat before him.


End file.
